


Backstage Runaways

by fangirl_screaming (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Ficlet, First Kiss, First time on here so I may mess up a little, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Keith (Voltron), Late at Night, M/M, Mocking, Sarcasm, Singing Keith (Voltron), Slow Dancing, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: "We're definitely going to detention for this."...In which Keith convinces Lance to sneak into their high school's backstage to show him something at night.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Backstage Runaways

"We're definitely going to detention for this." Keith laughed.

"Come on Lance, where's your sense of recklessness you had?" he mocked, a smirk on his lips. "Or are you scared?" The Cuban elbowed the raven-haired boy harshly. He laughed again.

"Nothing will happen, I promise. If they catch us, I'll be the one to take the responsibility. Deal?"

"Fine," said Lance as he rolled his eyes and in an instant, Keith grabbed the boy's wrist. He started dragging him into the auditorium from the door he just picked the lock of. The large hall they were walking in was cold and enveloped in inky darkness since it was the middle of the night. Lance just hoped that Keith's night vision was good enough to get to wherever the hell were they going safe and sound. Finally, after a while, the Cuban boy's feet touched a short platform. stairs that led to the stage. Gaining a bit more of vision after a while, he broke free from Keith's grasp and climbed up the stairs by himself.

Once again, Keith grabbed his arm and dragged him through the curtains of the stage, where the maze-like backstages started. He quickly found the light switches and flipped them, lighting up the empty corridors.

"Huh. I thought I remember the room number," Keith said after turning right from the eighth turn, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You 'thought'?! If you get both of us lost, Kogane, I'm going to murder you." The raven-haired boy shot a deadpan look back at Lance's sharp glares.

"Chill, 'McClain'," he replied, mocking the boy's usage of surnames. "I got this, don't worry." The Cuban boy sighed.

"I damn hope you do."

* * *

"'Rooound here!" The duo finally arrived at a black door that didn't particularly stand out from the rest, but there was a small "x" mark drawn with a black sharpie on its right side. Lance approached the small mark.

"You drew this?" It sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"Well duh, how am I supposed to find the door if I forget the room number?" He took out a small, red key from his pocket. Lance furrowed his eyebrows.

"Isn't that supposed to be the janitor's key?" he questioned. "Did you-" Keith shrugged.

"He won't even notice it's gone." After a few turns, the door was unlocked. The brunette rolled his eyes before going through the door alongside his companion. The room's window was open and the full moon's light leaked into it, dimly illuminating it just enough for both of them to see. It was remarkably cold, the window must had been open for quite some time. There were blue cupboards lined along in front of the parallel walls that didn't close the window. The floor was wooden and it glistened under the weak light. Keith reached the window and closed it before opening one of the cupboards and searching something inside it. Lance could spot different instruments like drums, violins, flutes, triangles, you name it. He could even swear that he saw a shiny tuba in the very back of one of them!

Keith finally closed the cupboards, pulling something out of them. It seemed like a black acoustic guitar, Lance could tell it was brand new because of the lack of damage and the smooth polish that made the guitar gloss with the moonlight. The raven-haired boy ran a hand over the strings, Lance could see a bright glint of excitement spark in his eyes. He sat down, watching Keith as he did so as well.

"Found this a few days ago," he proudly stated, almost bragging as if it was his guitar and not the school's. He sat down and crossed his legs. He placed his fingers on the fretboard, but hesitated. He looked at Lance.

"Don't you even dare tell anyone about this."

"I won't. Pinky promise."

"Good." He started to sing and strum the strings of the instrument.

_No flask can keep it,_

_Bubble up and cut right through._

_You're someone I believe in,_

_You heat me like a filament,_

_Anytime you're in the room,_

_But you burned me and I'm smoking._

The raven-haired boy's voice was noticeably husky, it caught an odd but relaxing harmony with the sound of the strings. Lance's gaze followed Keith's slender fingers as they danced on the frets of the guitar. Keith closed his eyes, a small smile curled on his lips. His fingers were moving on pure instinct as the song progressed, it was like his muscles had memorised their positions in each part.

_I just wanted you to watch me dissolve_

_Slowly, in a pool full of your love._

_Bu_ _t I don't even know how the chemistry works_

_When you're poolside_

_Kicking in the dirt_

_Kicking in the sand_

_And stirring up trouble._

The brunette started to notice more and more about Keith as the flowing melody of the song wrapped him even more. How his pale, smooth skin got shaded according to the moonlight's angles; how he slightly bobbed his head to the beat of the song, how his raven hair seemed fluffier, how his thin lips looked softer.

_Can't find an exit,_

_I wander in a maze alone._

_If_ _I_ _find you will you shock me?_

_Left left and right right,_

_Pretty sure that I've been here before,_

_And it isn't what I wanted._

You sometimes don't notice the small details about people easily in everday life. Crush, friends, family, a complete stranger. Doesn't matter. Sometimes, you need to be in a tender moment with that said person. to ignite something, to spark something within you. Sometimes in your consciousness, sometimes in the depths of your heart. And this... this was the moment that sparked something in Lance. in the depths of his heart, and he knew that. He had finally realised that his feelings would never be the same for him.

_I just wanted you to watch me dissolve_

_Slowly, in a pool full of your love._

_But iIdon't even know how the chemistry works_

_When you're poolside_

_Kicking in the dirt_

_Kicking in the sand_

_And stirring up trouble._

Keith slowly finished the song, it seemed like he was almost disappointed that the song had ended. Lance didn't realise he was watching the boy, his eyes wide until Keith looked at him in commotion.

"Wow..." the Cuban boy managed to breath out, he didn't know he was unconsciously holding his breath as well, as if he was trying not to scare a bird away from a window. "That... was amazing!" Keith chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks," he said as he looked up at him with a flustered expression, "I guess I should thank you as well, for not rejecting my invitation."

"It was definitely worth it," Lance answered, he flashed a smile. A comfortable silence wrapped the duo. The peaceful ambience was interrupted by the brunette boy standing up and walking towards the door after a while.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't you think it's a bit late as well? My mom will kill me if she finds our little getaway."

"Can I ask you for one final favor?" Lance turned around to face Keith, his eyebrows irked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Keith's eyes widened as if he wasn't expecting that answer. A bit flustered, he shuffled through his pockets and took out his phone alongside a pair of white earbuds. His cheeks turned rosier as he plugged the jack in his phone and gave one bud to Lance. He stretched out one hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

Lance slowly took the bud and put it to his ear. A song, a song he was very familiar with, but could not remember the name right now. Who even cared?

His hands naturally found their place at Keith's shoulder blades whilst the raven-haired boy's hands snaked to his waist. His hands were warm and his touch was gentle, as if he was holding a delicate doll made out of thin glass. They started swaying side to side with the slow beat. Lance could hear Keith hum along to the melody.

The Cuban boy decided to take a leap of faith and hesitantly rested his head on Keith's chest. He felt the boy's breath hitch and body tense up for a moment before resting his head on Lance's. The brunette's heart fluttered when he felt Keith's warm, soft lips on his barely visible hairline, reaching his scalp.

And he did something Lance would never, ever believe.

He began _kissing_ his hairline.

His heart started racing as his face heated up, whilst Keith's lips continued lingering on his head. The raven-haired boy's lips started moving downwards. Lifting his head up, one of his hands let go of Lance's waist and landed under his chin. Keith's lips once again found his partner's skin, this time his forehead. He felt the shorter boy shiver. He let go yet again and went down even more, he planted gentle pecks on the bridge of his nose, the tip of his nose and...

Keith halted.

His gaze dawdled on Lance's lips, he looked like he was trying to decide a dilemma in a life-or-death situation. Lance slightly smirked.

"Or are you scared?" Remembering how he teased Lance as they stood in front of the dark audutorium, Keith snickered.

"Not even a little bit." He raised the shorter boy's chin even more and tilted his head, getting closer and closer every second. Lance's eyes fluttered close.

Their lips finally met. The first thing that Lance noticed was how Keith's lips tasted like green apple. The butterflies in both of the boys' stomachs begged to escape. It was slow-paced and tender, as if both of them were too afraid to break the fragile connection. Lance felt Keith's hand leave his chin and rest on his cheek. As a response, he leaned in more and tilted his head more to deepen the kiss even more.

Out of breath, the duo separated after a while, still pretty close to each others' lips. So close that they could feel their breaths on one another's mouth. Keith's breath smelt slightly sour, but still pleasant.

"We should get you back to your mom, shouldn't we?"

"We can stay here for more, whatever it is, I'll face the consequences."

"Wow, so romantic."

"Tell that to yourself who asked me to dance with you."

"Shut up, loverboy."

"You too, mullet."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Total word count: 1744
> 
> P.S.: I may write an epilogue-ish thing if you want me to, what do you think?


End file.
